


Exploration

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2013) [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette's other sins are minor at most. (Cosette's age is bumped to 18+ in this story, so no underage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I think canon has her at sixteen or seventeen when she gets married, but please assume that Cosette is eighteen in this story.

In the dark of the night, when the smoke has stopped drifting up from the burnt candle-wick, Cosette sins.  
  
It is only under the blanket of such darkness, where she can’t be seen by anyone (namely her father, should he come to check on her) that she dares. She lies almost on her stomach, hand sliding between herself and the mattress as she maneuvers it under her nightgown, trying to ensure that the fabric stays in place and won’t betray her if she is interrupted.  
  
Her other sins are minor at most, so surely this won’t land her in the fires of Hell (though the nuns and priests told her otherwise, and in no uncertain terms). She shuts her eyes and rubs between her legs. The other presses roughly at her breast through her nightgown where her nipple has pebbled, and soon her fingers are wet with her excitement.  
  
She pushes deeper and deeper inside, turning her head to muffle her desperate noises into the pillow, burning ever so sweetly as her hips rock quietly but insistently into her hand. Her legs shake and yearn to spread wide, but she forces them to stay as close together as she can manage.  
  
Throughout and to the end, she shivers and thinks of the bright-eyed young man that she had seen on the street, the one who met her gaze and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I wrote something under 500 words. Someone pinch me.


End file.
